To making it count
by 14thisisme
Summary: This story is about Serena&Dan, and it's set on Titanic in 1912. What would have happened if Dan and Serena had met about 80 years earlier? I noticed the similarities between the storylines of Jack&Rose and Serena&Dan. She's the rich girl, about to marry an older man whom she barely knows, and he's the free-spirited, poor guy. Both trying to find something more...


AN: Here we are: my second fan-fic ever. I've written a story before (_Because our hearts beat as one_) and I'm still writing that, actually. I have decided to write this story, because the concept has been stuck in my head for a pretty long time now. I was surprised when I noticed there had never been written a fan-fic cross-over between Gossip Girl and Titanic. So I'll guess I'll be the first :D

This story is about Serena and Dan, whom I adore as a couple (side note). What would have happened if they had met about 96 years earlier? She was still the spoilt rich girl, but she's trying to change her world because the world she's living in doesn't make any sense to her. And he is a poor guy, ended up on Titanic because his friend had a ticket left because his actual companion died. He is trying to be an artist, be a writer and he wants adventure, to get out of his comfort zone. Both of them want more than they have, and that's what they'll find when they find each other.

I'm planning to write this story as a love story, with elements of the actual movie Titanic. Some scenes you will recognize and some will be completely different. So, I hope you like it =)

Love,

Sharon

P.S. Sorry, probably the longest AN _ever_.

P.P.S. My first language isn't English! So please, don't judge me for that fact :/

P.P.P.S. I looked up the historical facts, so they are correct, if you're wondering.

Chapter 1

Serena Cornelia vander Woodsen squeezed the hand of the driver, who supported her when she got out of the car. Like she was some kind of an old lady. Though every time he did this she felt insulted, she still accepted his hand.

She stepped out of the car, trying to be lady-like and smooth. Her fiancé was waiting outside. He had been driving a different car, for some reason her mother hadn't been willing to tell her.

"Hello darling. How was your trip?" she smiled graciously, trying to attract Charles' attention. She needn't bother to try and attract his attention; she was already the centre of everyone's attention everywhere she went. Maybe it was the way her golden hair looked reflecting the sun, or maybe it was her fair skin, her slim, perfect figure or the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Her beauty was incredibly timeless, even a hundred years later she'd still be more than beautiful.

"It was splendid, thank you, darling. How was yours?"

"It was alright. I had a good time, catching up with my mother."

"Well, that's great then. Cheer up a little, Serena. We're about to walk on the most luxurious ship ever made by human hands."

Serena looked around, gave a first look at the massive block of iron and sighed in awe. The enormous floating vehicle must be almost 200 feet high and at least 800 feet long. And so many people were waiting for the moment they could board. She didn't like to be around so many people. She'd rather be alone. Maybe that was boring or weird of her to say, but people had the tendency of disappointing her quite easily.

He felt Charles' hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward gently. "Come on, love, let's walk. Peter will take care of our luggage, won't you, Peter?" He looked at their servant, who nodded and smiled. He was a little shy, but he really nice and most importantly: he obeyed without arguing to everything they told him.

Serena noticed how he barely touched her as guided her toward the first-class line. It was like he magically made her walk forward with half an inch between his hand and her back. For the first time this annoyed her. It's like he was keeping a distance between them. She had always wanted to know him better, but it was like he didn't let her. Yet, two weeks ago, he had asked for her hand. She had been so surprised that she had barely been able to hide her surprise and anxiety from him.

It sounded all so clichéd: the supposedly beautiful rich girl was about to marry a handsome man whom she didn't know at all, but he had fallen in love with her as soon as he had laid eyes on her. Yet she wanted to escape him. Or postpone marriage. She couldn't marry him, not yet. She was about to turn 18 next September. She was too young. Too inexperienced in life.

But how could she refuse a fine man like Charles? He was her future.

"Welcome to RMS Titanic." The men waiting at the entrance, greeting them with a big, somewhat proud smile and a small bow, looked all worked up. They had probably been practising every move they had to make until the Titanic put out to sea for months now.

She gave them an appreciating nod and a brief smile as they entered. Charles now placed his hand more firmly on her back, as if to show she was his.

"They certainly did pretty well, the designers of the ship," Charles commented.

Serena answered him with a vague smile, while looking around and absorbing every detail she could. "Whoa…" she whispered, in awe of every golden little detail. "How many years would it have taken them to create such…?"

"Beauty?" Charles finished her sentence for her.

She smiled at him again. "Yes. Beauty."

"Well, I guess one could say: a decade perhaps."

The whole inside of the ship had been made of gold, everything shimmered and glistened. The walked through a maze of corridors and Serena wondered how she could avoid getting lost in such a big, endless network of corridors, hallways, beautifully made doors and red floor carpets.

"Mrs. Vander Woodsen, may I ask where our room is supposed to be?" Charles asked, turning around to face her mother.

"I don't know either. All I know is that it's room 20A, which would probably mean A deck."

"Hmpf." A little grumpy Charles turned to his wife-to-be. "Do you… Well, never mind. I'll ask that man over there."

Serena stared at him as he walked toward the slightly scared looking man, dressed in a handsome black tuxedo as well as the rest of the crew. "Why is he so grumpy?" she wondered out loud, unaware of the fact that anyone might have heard her.  
"He's probably just tired from the ride here," her mother answered her.

Serena looked at her, as if to blame her partially. Although she didn't know what for.

"Don't look at me the way you do. You can't blame me."

"I don't blame you for anything, mother."

Her mother nodded. Simply nodded. She didn't respond to her daughter anymore.

Serena looked around a little more and let her fantasy make her smile. How she'd walk down the grand staircase and how she'd dance in the exact middle of ship. She wish she could do it right now, right here.

But for now, she was standing there, all by herself, trapped on the most luxurious and one of the biggest ships of all time - with a mother that was uninterested in what she felt, and a husband-to-be that was afraid of touching her.

**Please review! This is a pretty unique story, please let me know if you are interested in reading more of this. Reviews inspire me to write more, so…**


End file.
